


Too Much Salt

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [69]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Goldilocks' Syndrome, M/M, Muskmelon, Salt, Sexual Tension, Too Much Seasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Too Much Seasoning"McCoy and Spock are arguing again, but Kirk thinks that he knows the reason behind it.





	Too Much Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Muskmelon is a type of melon with an orangey-gold interior. It is sometimes called a cantaloupe.

“Spock, it’s the Goldilocks Syndrome. When you add salt to muskmelon, you have to get just the right amount for it to taste sweet.”

“Leonard, it is muskmelon. Nothing can ruin muskmelon. It is the food of the gods.”

“Alright! Put on whatever you want! But too much, and you could pickle herring!”

Entering the mess hall, Scotty said, “What are they arguing about now, Captain?”

“I'm not sure. But I know the cause.”

“Oh?” Scott asked.

Kirk smiled. “Sexual tension. So Spock's not doing something right. We're probably gonna hear all about it.”

Scott rolled his eyes wildly. “Aye!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
